1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for encapsulating a predetermined number of tablets into a body of a hard gelatin capsule and, especially to such tablets having a slightly smaller external diameter than internal diameter of the body of the hard gelatin capsule.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hard gelatin capsules are generally used as a package of powdery or granular medicine. In addition, the hard gelatin capsules are sometimes used for encapsulation of plural compact tablets therein. For example, in order to vary the quantity of medicine in conformity with symptoms or the age of a patient for example, the medicine is formed in small tablets, and the number of tablets to be prescribed to the patient is changed. Use of such small tablets is a nuisance both to the pharmacist preparing the medication and the patient taking the medication. Therefore, it is desirable for a predetermined number of the small tablets to be encapsulated in the hard gelatin capsule as a single encapsulated dose which can be prescribed to the patient.
A conventional tablet encapsulator apparatus for encapsulating tablets in a hard gelatin capsule is disclosed in published un-examined Japanese patent application sho 52-39494. In the known and conventional apparatus, the small tablets are encapsulated one by one in a respective gelatin capsule body.
Accordingly, in mass production, when a predetermined plural number of the small tablets are encapsulated, in the conventional fashion, in one hard gelatin capsule a plurality of tablets (the same number of the conventional tablet encapsulators as that of the above-mentioned predetermined number) must be lined up in each stroke.
In another way of encapsulating the predetermined number of the tablets in each stroke, it is necessary to stop the capsule holder until the predetermined number of the tablets are encapsulated in each hard gelatin capsule. As a result, the time period of the tablet encapsulating step becomes longer and the working ratio of the apparatus becomes lower and the moving speed of the apparatus becomes slower.